


With You, Right Here

by teakturn



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, Macy Vaughn POV, Minor Character Death, POV Female Character, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn
Summary: A short drabble about the sisters being there for Macy after Galvin's death.





	With You, Right Here

The click-clack of Maggie's heels and the resonate thud of Mel’s boots drew Macy’s eyes to her two sisters all dressed up and ready to go out. They were both nursing heartaches and it was Maggie who decided that what they needed was a night out looking beautiful for no one other than themselves.

Macy supposed Mel agreed because it was her one night off and a drink while out with her sister was the most she could stomach socially.

“Macy,” Maggie’s soft call snapped Macy out of her thoughts,”

“Y-yeah,” Macy stuttered, then laughed, “Sorry I hadn't heard a word you said.”

Maggie smiled with relief, the little furrow of worry between her eyebrows disappeared. “Mel and I were gonna have a girl's night, wanna come?” Maggie's hopeful eyes turned pleading and Macy just about caved.

Behind her Mel shook her head with a laugh, “Way to guilt her into it Mags,”

“I'm not guilting her!” Maggie’s face went blankly innocent and when she stared back at Mel she stuck her tongue out.

“Its okay guys. I kinda wanna stay in. Gotta get up early since I have the highest position in the lab now.” the memory of Galvin settled like a weight in the room, unspoken yet felt all the same.

Macy tried to steer her emotions to something more positive, knowing that as an empath Maggie had little to no control over what she felt from other people. She needn’t have bothered though, Maggie was Maggie and empath or not she couldn’t help but be affected by her sisters’ mood.

Settling down on the couch at her side, Maggie took Macy’s hand in her own and smiled tentatively. “Be honest with me here- are you okay or not?”

“...I really wish I could say that I was.” Macy tried to smile yet the act felt hollow. She didn’t feel like smiling, Galvin’s death was still a healing wound. Accepting that he made his choice was what was right. But accepting what was right didn’t make the grief go away.

“Then I am going to stay with you, right here, until you can say that. Alright?” Maggie looked towards Mel only to find that she’d already kicked off her boots and was making her way into the living room.

“We both will,” Mel took Macy’s other hand.


End file.
